


limerence

by numbaek



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Stalker, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbaek/pseuds/numbaek
Summary: limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person. It includes obsessive thoughts, fantasies and a desire to form a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.Youngjae sees the most beautiful boy on the bus and he has to know more.





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I was bored one day and was thinking of stalker!youngjae, lmao don't ask why.  
> A small disclaimer: I do not in any way condone Youngjae's actions nor do I think what he does is romantic.  
> I'm writing this with "Youngjae's" emotions not my own. This is pure fiction ofc.  
> Anyway please enjoy :-)  
> \- mimi.

You see, it started off innocent, I promise you that it did.

 

Yoo Youngjae was taking the twenty-eight on the way back from school. His neck hurt from studying all day and sitting in his lecture hall for three hours straight. His nimble legs felt somehow heavy and his right arm, gripping the handle hanging from the ceiling of the bus, had grown tired. The eye bags under his eyes had turned a dark grey, hiding his eyes.

He was exhausted.

The bus came to a halt as people swarmed on and off. Youngjae still had three more monotonous stops to go.

Then, abruptly, his legs felt light for the first time all day and his arm was no longer tired from holding on to the bar. The brunette’s eyes were met with an incredibly stunning boy. His black hair seemed to fall, effortlessly, in front of his face. His skin was a radiating shade of gold and his lips, god his lips, Youngjae hadn’t even ever dreamt of lips that awe-inducing. A wet pink tongue glided over them as the boy shut his eyes.

Youngjae swears he stopped breathing. Afraid that even the simplest of breaths would ruin _him,_ this masterpiece.

The boy seemed around Youngjae’s age.

Intriguing.

 This is where it started.

Youngjae carefully reached in his pocket, his soft hands coming in contact with the cold surface of his phone. He acted as if he were replying to a text, where as in reality he was unlocking his phone and clicking the camera app. He then, stealthily tilted it so that this ethereal boy would fill the screen. He double checked that it was muted and then snapped a picture, not removing his gaze from the latter until he felt his IPhone safely return to the safety of his jean’s right pocket, assuring himself he hadn’t been seen.

His stop arrived and, shuffling, he grudgingly got off.

He hadn’t been able to make any eye contact with the said male. On top of that, Youngjae was far too shy and self conscious to even fathom talking to him first, like a normal person would. If only he had been like a normal person.

 

 

The frail boy arrived at his small apartment and kicked off his shoes, making his way to the inviting sight of his bed. Still un-made but, in all honesty, when was it ever?  He quickly changed into sweats and hopped into the fluffy mound of blankets. He laid there. His small hands rested on his chest, rising with each breath, as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t remove the bus boy from his thoughts. His hands pulled on his hair in frustration. Why was he like this, he should’ve just said something. A small ‘ _hey what’s your name?’_ would’ve cut it. His pale hands found their way down to his face rubbing harshly as he groaned.

You know those exaggerated kid-cartoons where a light bulb goes off inside a character’s head? That’s exactly how Youngjae felt when he remembered the picture he had taken. He wasn’t able to look at it on the bus in fear of being caught.

His index finger feverishly unlocked his phone once more and opened the photo app, freezing as the familiar face appeared. His breathing halted, it seems it always did. The speed of his heart was unhealthy and Youngjae had no idea you could even feel this way about a complete stranger. He grew angry at himself and at the boy surprisingly, he was never going to see him again, he didn’t even know at what stop he got on or off on. Why didn’t the latter even glance up at him? Was he that repugnant, so much so that he wasn’t worth one small look?

The anger soon faded as he stared at the picture; zooming in on his hair and working his way down to his eyes, he had noticed a cute mole sat under the left one. He continued onto his nose and then finally his plump lips, his cheeks heated at the thought of kissing them.

He looked at the hoodie the boy was wearing and got a warm feeling when he noticed he had one from the same brand. His fingers traveled down the screen as his hands were now the center of attention; they were large, rough and manly looking. Everything Youngjae’s were not.

A folder in the boy’s left hand caught his attention. The blue logo on the white background would be familiar to anyone in Korea, maybe even to a few foreigners. Seoul University. A wide, elongated smirk naturally spread across his face. _Found you._

The university was only a block from his own college and he knew a café directly in front of the entrance. He decided he would wait there, just a harmless urge to see this beautiful boy who had caught his eye. Youngjae went to sleep with a smile gracing his soft skin at the thought of seeing _him_ the next day.

Harmless.

 

 

 

The chilling wind pushed and shoved its way through the crowded streets of Seoul. The trees shivered and people shuffled in unison, their scarves pulled up high. The layers grew as the temperature decreased.

Youngjae on the contrary was warm, he was warm all over. Heat spread from his cheeks down to his hands. His eyes had dark bags, but they looked more awake than anyone he crossed paths with. He wore a big padded coat on top of his newly favorite grey hoodie –it acquired the position as his favorite hoodie ever since he found out a certain boy had one from the same brand. – 

The thin boy, who was far too bright at this time of the morning, entered the welcoming café and found a seat. It was parallel to the window. Perfect. He leaned back and waited.

His oval eyes never left that window. Not when the waitress came to take his order, not when his food arrived, not when his mom texted him. Not ever.

He had waited four and a half hours straight, the radiant bus-boy never showed up. A bit disheartened, Youngjae was resilient to leave but, he feared failing college, even more than missing the boy. He slung his black backpack loosely over one shoulder and left the café. Instead of being sad – he had decided he wouldn’t be – he was determined. He would see this ethereal boy once more.

 

 

Three days.

Youngjae had gone to that café for three days straight yet, no sign of the boy was apparent.

You see, he was starting to lose hope.  Youngjae decided that he’d try one more time but at a different time seeing as he had no classes or plans that day.

He walked into the café a light bounce in his step. The small boy felt hopeful about the outcome of today. After all, he had all day to watch the entrance. What a good day.

The usual four hours passed and Youngjae wasn’t fazed in the slightest. His eyes stared intensely at the entrance.

Six hours passed. His gaze didn’t falter.

Eight. He waited eight hours sitting in the same place, refusing to budge. His fists clenched and unclenched the hoodie he’d been wearing for the past four days. I mean it made him feel closer and somehow connected to this boy. He wasn’t obsessed, no, not at all. He simply had found a new interest in this guy and wanted to see him again. He was not obsessed.

 

Around the ninth hour the boy with the glowing skin made an appearance in front of the entrance. He looked radiant as ever. Youngjae had to rub his eyes to ensure they weren’t playing tricks on him. He rapidly fumbled with his phone and captured the moment he’d waited so long for.

Sparks coursed through his veins, adrenaline filling his body. He was already planning next week’s encounter.

His eyes caught the time, four o’ clock in the afternoon.

It was an odd time to be entering school, but Youngjae didn’t question it.

 

 

His eyes were heavy and his neck ached. He decided to call it a day and head back to his compressed, yet cozy, apartment. Now that he knew the student’s time of arrival he would go a few minutes prior and stake out until his departure was certain.

But that would have to wait until Monday.

 


End file.
